Max
by Ivorosy
Summary: Últimamente, todas las noches se ponía a meditar en todo lo sucedido. Y no importaba qué, siempre terminaba reparando en él; y aún ahora, seguía ignorante de cuál era su nombre. Y quería recordarlo, porque de alguna manera, tenía el presentimiento de ya saberlo. Puesto que, todavía había que decirle en palabras, eso que sólo alcanzó a decirle en una mirada (Leve Furiosa & Max).


**_Aclaraciones & advertencias: _**Ni el mundo ni los personajes me pertenecen. George Miller es el maestro y genio del maravilloso mundo de Mad Max. Posible OoC. Y narraciones guajiras mías. _Leves_ connotaciones románticas de Furiosa  & Max. Alguna que otra incoherencia al no ser diestra en el universo de Mad, _pardon_ por eso. Uso y combinación de tiempos verbales en pasado -al inicio y la mayoría del texto- y presente -al final-.

 ** _Palabras:_** _2,025._

* * *

.

 **M** A **X**

.

* * *

.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde la conquista? ¿Desde la muerte de Immortan Joe? A lo mejor unos cuantos meses. Para ella, muchos días.

Ciudadela. Ya no era sólo polvo, tierra, lodo. Recuperaba un poco de _vida;_ algo, despacio. Las semillas, sin ninguna prisa, crecían; por fin tenían una tierra sana y fértil en la cual yacer, una que constantemente era alimentada con agua dulce; mucha agua dulce.

Las personas por fin podían sonreír. No era que antes no lo hicieran, pero eran contadas las ocasiones cuando se veía una; más aún, cuando se escuchaba alguna sutil y efímera risa. Antes era raro. Ahora, ya no lo era tanto. Porque ahora, había tanto por lo cual estar agradecidos, tanto por lo cual poder hacer una agradable y cálida mueca. Había, lentamente, otra vez _esperanza_.

Furiosa se hallaba sentada cerca del borde del escarpado; meditando, divagando…Últimamente lo hacía seguido. Escuchaba el agua correr y caer; y una ligera brisa golpearle suavemente el rostro, una brisa fresca, una afable. Miraba lo que yacía frente a sí; una yerma tierra, una que poco a poco quería florecer. Sonrió sutil. Casa. Aquello le recordaba tanto a su antiguo hogar, al lugar verde. Quizá, aunque aquél ya no existiese, a lo mejor, probablemente, Ciudadela podría ser nuevamente ese verde lugar. Irónicamente, el lugar donde pasó gran parte de su vida, que odió y nunca jamás pudo considerar su hogar, era donde al final de todo, decidió permanecer; ese lugar que por fin podía llamar casa. El camino seguramente sería largo, no siempre fácil, pero ya no imposible.

Ahora mismo, estaba satisfecha. Todo lo que quiso se volvía real. Las esposas estaban a salvo; inclusive aunque no fuesen todas, aunque Splendid no lo lograra. Cerró los ojos con pesadumbre al recordar esa funesta parte, de una mujer embarazada cayendo, muriendo…Pero ahora, si lo hubiese logrado, si hubiese sobrevivido, seguramente sería feliz. El consuelo quedaba en las otras; en Capable, en Dag, en Toast, en Cheedo.

Mujeres tan frágiles y tan fuertes a la vez. Podría decirse que sintió una tremenda simpatía, empatía, compasión al saber de ellas; más aún al conocerlas, hablar, escucharlas. Saber que _no eran cosas_. Que ella no era una cosa.

La situación ahora era tan diferente. Un nuevo orden, una nueva jerarquía. Furiosa pensaba en todo y nada en esas noches, y siempre, no importaba qué, al final, igualmente pensaba en _él_.

¿Cuál era su nombre? Por más que intentaba, no lograba capturarlo. Y algo le decía que _ya lo sabía_. Porque recordaba, vagamente, mientras oscilaba entre el fino hilo de la vida y la muerte, un tibio aliento; unas ásperas manos, calientes, toscas; que se movían nerviosas, rápidas, pero gentiles; algunos graves gruñidos, bufidos, ronroneos profundos; unos ojos cafés, oscuros; una húmeda frente calinosa…Y un susurro indescifrable. Porque era lo que con tanta insistencia buscaba rememorar. Un nombre. Sólo un nombre. Uno que no pudo averiguar con ellas, pero no lo hizo (no porque se sintiera con la insuficiente confianza de preguntar. Porque ella era alguien directa), sino que era algo que solamente se detenía a divagar en las noches, cuando ya todos dormían. Los días eran tan ocupados como para siquiera oírse así misma dentro de su mente, y esos minutos de meditación era todo lo que tenía para volver a darse cuenta que seguía ignorante de aquel nombre. Y quería saberlo, en verdad lo deseaba, ya que era importante. Lo era bastante.

Porque jamás había conocido a alguien como él. Porque era tan parecido a ella en tantos sentidos. Las palabras no eran tan necesarias para entenderlo, o para que él pudiera entenderla. Bastaba meramente un lenguaje corpóreo, unas miradas y tan pocas palabras para que pudieran comprender que era lo que el otro quería, o necesitaba. Era de alguna forma algo extraño y siendo al mismo tiempo, algo tan normal. Furiosa podía reconocer en él a un igual; no sólo y únicamente en la fortaleza, sino también en buscar una especie de _redención_. No conocía nada de su pasado, y, sin embargo, era capaz de interpretarlo. Era _respeto_ , un profundo respeto lo que nació entre ambos. Algo que no daban a cualquiera tan seguido en esos días. Fue un gran apoyo, fue su bastón y recargo; y literal, lo fue cuando le permitió usar su hombro como soporte para aquel tiro. Incluso, más allá de toda la ayuda, de él fue la idea de regresar a Ciudadela y hacerla suya, hacer un hogar. Sin él, ella estaba bastante incierta de cuál sería su paradero, quizá aún viajando en esos kilómetros y kilómetros de infinita arena y sal.

Así que sí, estaba agradecida con él; y por ello tenía, mínimo, el deber de recordar su nombre. Respeto, agradecimiento, y quizá no sólo eso, sino también cierta _estima_. Estaba consciente que en más de una ocasión ella arriesgó el pellejo para salvarlo, e increíblemente, igualmente él arriesgó mucho para salvárselo a ella. Era algo que se había ganado, inclusive aunque no hubiera mucho intercambio de diálogo, en su caso eran más las acciones lo que mediaron en aquel silencioso y corto vínculo que se formó. ¿Podría llamarlo vínculo como tal? No estaba del todo segura. O tal vez sí. Porque fue el primer hombre con el cual logró entablar algo parecido a una amistad. Una que fue un tanto singular, pero amena.

 **(...)**

Dag la había sorprendido, cuando inesperada, apareció detrás de Furiosa con un trivial comentario—: Parece que Capable no es la única que se queda despierta hasta tarde—Furiosa admiró el perfil de Dag cuando se sentó a su lado. Aún con aquellos y finos cabellos blancos, tan pálida, y sin embargo con semblante sano; un vientre abultado, sus meses de gestación habían avanzado bastante bien. Dag llevó sus delgadas manos hasta el bulto, como resguardándolo; Dag, aunque al inició no le emocionaba tener un bebé del finado y aborrecido Immortan Joe, al final de todo había aceptado el hecho. Después de todo, no era culpa de la criatura que crecía dentro de su vientre ser hijo de aquel sujeto a quien tanto odiaban. Así que aprendió a aceptarlo y hasta cogerle algo de aprecio independientemente de su descendencia o sexo; aunque Dag deseara más una niña que un niño, pero eran meros y fútiles detalles. La albina, por fin, la giró a ver con aquellos ojos de un hondo y claro azul — ¿Qué haces, Furiosa? ¿A ti qué te tiene despierta?

— ¿Y a ti? — Refutó con tranquilidad—A estas alturas de la noche, una mujer embarazada debería descansar.

Dag frunció la nariz con molestia—. Lo dices porque no tienes a un bebé pateándote las entrañas. Es incómodo, no me deja dormir—Se quejó. Suspiró resignada y volvió a su cuestión inicial, ignorando la pequeña sonrisa que se le había dibujado a Furiosa—. ¿Y por qué estás otra vez aquí? Esta es la tercera vez que te sorprendo, ¿no puedes en serio dormir? Sabes, de ser así, hay una flor en especial que sirve para conciliar el sueño…O eso creo. Mira, es ésta—de sus ropajes blancos, en una parte holgada que fungía de una pequeña bolsita secreta cerca del busto, sacó una pequeña florecilla de centro amarillo y diminutos pétalos blancos.

— ¿La traes siempre contigo? —Inquirió arqueando la ceja, sorprendida de que Dag cargara consigo aquel peculiar espécimen. La mujer albina sonrió, mostrando apenas un poco la dentadura.

—Sólo un poco, apenas están comenzando a brotar…Y me ha gustado tanto su color, forma y olor, que decidí guardar un poco conmigo. Huele bien, eh—primero la olió ella y después la entregó a Furiosa para que por sí misma lo comprobara.

Furiosa la cogió y con cierta inseguridad y cuidado olfateó. Era cierto, aquella florecilla desprendía un aroma extraño. Pero era un extraño bastante _agradable_ , dulce y fresco —. Nada mal.

— Y entonces, ¿te preparo un brebaje? — Animó— La otra madre, la Vuvalini, ya me ha enseñado como.

—Está bien, no la necesito—rechazó calma. Miró de nuevo hacia los escarpados, la arena y el sonido del agua pintados por el azul oscuro de la noche—. Vengo aquí únicamente a meditar. ¿Por qué no se la das mejor a Capable? Dices que ella no puede dormir, ¿o no?

Dag hizo una mueca con los labios—Ya lo intenté. Pero parece que no le hace mucho efecto—se rascó la cabeza—, creo que lo de ella se debe un poco a Nux. Creo que aún no supera del todo su muerte. A lo mejor también está meditando muchas cosas.

—Puede ser.

— ¿Crees que se le pase?

—Quizá.

— ¿Y en qué piensas tú?

—…En muchas cosas.

—Eso no me ayuda mucho—reprochó con recelo. Furiosa entonces, soltó una pequeña y vaga risa que Dag acompañó. Por unos minutos el silencio se situó y no hicieron más que dedicarse a observar el panorama que se comenzaba a poner algo ventoso—. Por cierto—volvió a hablar Dag—, ¿crees qué Max vuelva? Ya sabes, sólo desapareció así sin más.

—Max—repitió. Sabiendo de antemano a quién se refería y que por supuesto, era el nombre que tanto quería recordar. Medio sonrió ufana —. Así que ese es su nombre…Vaya, y estaba a punto de preguntarlo.

— Ah, es cierto—evocó Dag—, estabas media inconsciente cuando lo dijo. Y te lo había dicho de una linda manera, o eso me pareció—dijo, al ser la que sostuvo la aguja con la cual Max donó su sangre a Furiosa, y poder oír con claridad el nombre de aquél, tan poco hablador. Y poder, igualmente, atestiguar que en ese momento, Max, fue bastante atento, bastante gentil a lo que habían estado acostumbradas en aquel demente viaje. Volvió a Furiosa—. ¿Pensabas también en él?

Furiosa admiró un poco el cielo antes de poder responder de lo más sosegada—…Sí.

Dag la observó. Apretujó una sonrisa—Sabes, ahora que lo pienso, quizá no son tan diferentes Capable y tú en cuanto a sus razones de permanecer despiertas hasta tan tarde—se atrevió a comentar. Se encogió de hombros—. O bueno, no lo sé—Furiosa no respondió, tan sólo bajó la mirada; de todos modos no había mucho que decir—. Y, ¿crees que algún día lo volvamos a ver? — Agregó finalmente Dag.

—Eso espero—y entonces, la última imagen que miró de él se le vino en mente. Una despedida muda. Un adiós silencioso. En donde a lo lejos, sus miradas se volvían a cruzar; y él asentía, porque ella expresaba mucho a través de sus ojos. Furiosa sonrió sutil al rememorar aquello—. Puede que ya lo sepa, pero, me gustaría decírselo personalmente, quizá, algún día.

— ¿Qué cosa?

En ese momento, el viento le arrebató la pequeña florecilla que sostenía débil (por temor a magullarla) en la palma de la mano. La miró alejarse, irse muy lejos, atrapada en el impredecible y veloz viento. Su voz fue un poco ronca, un poco suave, pero audible:

—"Gracias, Max."

 **(…)**

En el desierto camina un hombre. No se sabe en qué parte, a qué distancia, en nada con exactitud. Sus pasos le pesan, pero avanza; la sed lo mata, pero avanza; el hambre le duele, de todos modos, avanza; escucha de nuevo las voces de su pasado, que no paran de atormentarlo, igual, avanza; mira gente que sabe ya está muerta, pero no para. No hay más que arena y sal. No hay nadie más que él, la nada y su locura. Un viento tibio le pega recio en la nuca, se gira y atrapa veloz con la mano. Olfatea. Un extraño olor, apenas perceptible pero, _agradable_. Al extender la mano, ve apenas polvo y, un estigma. Aunque él no sabe que eso es, que así se llama; y tan sólo lo describe como una rara bolita amarilla con singular aroma. Gruñe y continúa con su camino; conserva el estigma, apretujado en su puño. Es raro, piensa, las voces en su cabeza han cesado. No sabe por qué, ni cómo una cosa le lleva a divagar en otra, pero, últimamente, acordarse también de _ella_ , le resulta algo bueno. A lo mejor, más adelante, pueda dormir tranquilo.

* * *

O0O0O0O

 **N/A:** No puedo obligar a nadie a nada que no le nazca hacer, pero los review con cualquier comentario, crítica constructiva, correcciones, serán bien recibidos. Es el único lucro (gratis por ambas partes) que recibo al compartir esto (aparte de escribir sobre lo que amo/gusto). Igual, gracias por leer ;)


End file.
